Falling Into You
by BeautifulxDreamer
Summary: I used to say, the day I'd love you again would be the day the sky would fall. But the sky didn't fall. Instead...I did. Troyella.


A/N: Unlike my other story, this fiction is neither based off a book or a comedy. This time it is a romance/drama with my own plot. I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!

Breaks change in scene.

_Italics _flashback

Filipino Translations:

Anak child

Falling in love is one of life's most amazing mysteries. Some fall in love at first site while some take time to realize they've already fallen. Others start out with hate but end in love or some just connect. However there are also some people who fall in love with a person who doesn't recuperate their feelings. Sadly to say, the first time I fell in love, the scenario was the last option. I fell in love with someone who didn't love me back. Needless to say it was a disaster but I guess I needed it. I was 14 at the time, young I know. Some say that you can't fall in love at a tender age, I disagree. I was in over my ahead at the time. Short and simple, he broke my heart. Eight-grade graduation happened and we went our separate ways because I moved from Sante Fe to Albuquerque. Just a while ago I said maybe I needed it; want to know why? It's because I needed to grow up and I did. I'm no longer the gangly, awkward pre-teen or the girl who lets everyone stomp all over her. I'm strong; I'm Gabriella Montez, now a strong and independent at sixteen.

I smoothed my black vintage shorts while adjusting my royal purple satin top. Taking a glance at my mirror I observed my flawless make up which consisted of a light brown smoky eye, peach lips, and sun-kissed blush; perfection in thirty minutes. I grinned at my reflection before fingering my tousled curls. It's showtime.

"Gabriella!" My mother called from downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my tote. Quickly I rushed downstairs and picked up my car keys.

"Have a nice day anak!" My mother hollered as I went out.

I fired up the engine in my '01 red Mustang. Mom was right I might be late. I sped off and reached the school in record time, only twenty minutes. Quickly, I dashed to homeroom with the drama head and resident complainer, Miss Darbus. The bell rang when I took my seat next to my friends.

"Where were you?" Sharpay hissed.

I opened my mouth to say something when my friend Taylor interrupted.

"I heard someone new is coming in. The son of the new basketball coach or something, Chad knows him his name is----."

But Taylor didn't get to finish because Darbus' voice soon resonated throughout the classroom.

"Class, quiet."

The class hushed because Miss Darbus was infamous for giving out detentions for anything that applied to her ideas of 'misconduct'.

"We have a new student today." She continued.

I rolled my eyes, big deal. I glanced at Sharpay and Taylor who were staring at the doors with eager eyes. Pathetic. Those two have boyfriends ya know!

Not being at all curious, I took out my mirror and reapplied my lip-gloss. The door swung open gently but I ignored it. All I heard were the faint whispers of girls who were gossiping and analyzing the new guy.

"Go on, introduce yourself." I heard Darbus say.

Bent on ignoring the commotion I focused my attention on my eye shadow and how I can fix the corner finish.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton."

My breath hitched and I quickly snapped my compact shut, forgetting about proper eye shading. Hesitantly, I looked up and observed the guy at the front of the classroom. Sandy hair, tan skin, and…. cerulean eyes. It was him. I met his eyes and became completely breathless.

"Troy…" I whispered to myself.

Taylor glanced at me, she had heard. She was the only one that new about what happened my last year in middle school.

Ignoring Taylor's looks of sympathy I gazed at his eyes again just to make sure. Crystal clear cerulean, the color verified it all. Darbus rambled on while Troy stood there, and I could have sworn his eyes flickered towards me.

Please don't recognize me.

I turned my attention back to myself and opened up my compact.

Not this time Troy Bolton, not this time.


End file.
